Ray of Hope
by moon eclipse shadows
Summary: So far, it's a one shot about how Martel felt during the journey of regeneration. If someone wants me to continue, I will. Please review!


1 **This is a one shot about how I think Martel** **felt when she saw what was happening to the two worlds: Her despair at what was happening, and her hope for the future. Of course, this is assuming that she actually was able to see what was happening to the worlds. As I'm writing this, my computer thinks "Martel" is a misspelled word. It makes it look like: " . . . how I think _Martel_ felt . . . " I'm going to fix that now. **

**Yes, this does contain spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or Martel, or Sylverant, or Tethe'alla, or etc. , etc., etc. , etc. , (just skip the rest of this and start reading) etc. , etc. , etc. , etc. , etc. , etc. , etc. , etc. , etc. , etc. ,**

I am alone.

Alive and aware of what is happening, but unable to do anything.

My existence has no meaning. All I can do is watch as people suffer. Because of me.

Mithos, why must you make others suffer? Please, stop this. I didn't die in order for others to suffer. I wanted a world without discrimination. I know you have tried to make my dream come true. You worked with me when I was alive and tried to bring me back to life after I died,

But my dream of a world without discrimination was not a dream of lifeless beings. I wanted a world where people would try to accept people who were different from them. A world where half elves, like you and me would be accepted. Not a world where in order to accept each other we have to all be the same. Mithos, I know you can't hear me, but please, try to understand.

I never wanted anyone else to be hurt.

I watched as the "Chosen Ones" went on their journeys of regeneration. I watched them sacrifice themselves for their people. I understood their desires to help their land and their people, in whatever way they could. I watched as all of them were killed.

All I could do was watch. I was suffering almost as much as they did. I would watch a Chosen's group, hoping that they could finish their world regeneration journey, and dreading that they would. I cried for the people that died: the Chosen, her friends, and innocent people who were caught by Desians.

If the two worlds, Sylverant and Tethe'alla, continued like this . . . I wasn't sure if people would ever accept half-elves. Why would they? Desians were mostly half elves and most people judged a race by the majority of that race, sometimes a race was judged by the actions of only a few people.

I watch as, once again, another Chosen from Sylverant goes on her journey of regeneration. This one is working to save everyone. The angel transformation process starts, like others before her she continues her journey, even when she discovers what will happen.

Everything moves so quickly, times moves so fast for me. I watch as she breaks the first, second, and third seals. An assassin from Tethe'alla attacks her. When they have defeated the assassin, she flees.

I look back again and discover that the assassin has now joined the Chosen's group. The Chosen has learned about Tethe'alla and is determined to save Tethe'alla, as well as Sylverant.

And then, . . . they reach the Tower of Salvation, the last seal. The Chosen was to lose her memory . . . and her soul. She was to become a new vessel . . . for me. I watched the Chosen's group as they realized that they had been betrayed.

The Chosen's friends fought to save her. They won their first battle. But then Mithos, him who I could hardly recognize as my brother, joined the battle.

They lost. My heart filled with horror and despair. Four more people were about to die, and another would lose her soul, heart, and, memories. Because of me.

I was about to give in to despair. But then . . . they escaped. They found their way to Tethe'alla. They kept searching for two things: a way to bring back their friend, the Chosen of Sylverant; and a way to save both worlds.

My heart believed that they could find a way.

Maybe, they could find a path through these darkened worlds.

Maybe there was still something left to hope for.

I watched, and hoped that they would find a way.

**Okay, we're done. I might continue this, not just on Martel's thoughts, but on what other people thought about during what happened in Tales of Symphonia. I'm not sure yet. Read, Review, and Tell me what you think. **


End file.
